


Twice the Aubrey Means Twice the Cardio

by pf_lz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triple Treble - Freeform, implied triple treble, two aubreys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Beca was confused. This wasn’t an unusual feeling, exactly – she could never follow any of her professors and trying just made it worse – but this was truly a weird situation.Two Aubreys? Yeah, that was slightly weird. Perhaps even more than slightly.





	Twice the Aubrey Means Twice the Cardio

Beca was confused. This wasn’t an unusual feeling, exactly – she could never follow any of her professors and trying just made it worse – but this was truly a weird situation.

Aubrey had stormed out of the hall, spent from yelling at her for messing up the set or something (Beca clearly hadn’t paid attention) and not even a minute later Aubrey was waltzing back into the room like she owned it. That in and of itself wouldn’t be unusual. But the part where Aubrey had somehow changed clothes – into a dress, and Beca struggled to stop herself from blurting out how pretty the blonde looked – done her hair and makeup _and_ entered from the opposite side of the room?

Yeah, that was weird.

Aubrey may have the belief that she was perfection incarnated, but there was no way even she could pull all that off that quickly.

But still. That was not nearly as weird as the look Aubrey had on her face: hunger, lust, and what looked like _love?_ all poured out from her eyes in equal measures. Directed at _her._

Because no one else was in the room, at this point, it had to be her.

It was terrifying.

And hot.

And the way Aubrey was stalking towards her… Beca felt like she was a tiny mouse and Aubrey was a fucking panther. Her insides tightened the more she thought about it, coiled in… arousal?

She was getting turned on by Aubrey, which was a terrifying thing all on its own.

Okay, this was getting more than weird.

“Aubrey?” Beca squeaked out, voice high-pitch, hands pulling at the hem of her sweaty t-shirt. Aubrey didn’t respond, blonde curls flowing out behind her as she continued to advance towards the brunette. Beca started walking backwards, at this point, because what other choice did she have? She may have been turned on, but she definitely was much more terrified than aroused.

She must have been on auto-pilot for a moment, because the next thing she knew was her back hitting the wall and she braced herself, keeping herself from stumbling by placing her hands on the concrete. Beca couldn’t tear her eyes away from Aubrey’s, too intoxicated to even try.

And then Aubrey had stopped… but only because their bodies were pressed against each other, _flush,_ and Beca’s breathing became shallow, acutely aware of Aubrey’s breasts pressing against hers, Aubrey’s breath on her lips.

There was a long pause in the room, completely silent except for Beca’s ragged breathing coming out of her slightly open mouth.

Aubrey’s voice broke the silence – only it wasn’t Aubrey’s voice. It was just the tiniest bit off; perhaps from lust, but Beca didn’t think so. She’d heard Aubrey’s aroused voice before (she really wished she hadn’t walked in on Aubrey dirty-talking to Chloe. It had made her insides twist, and she had sworn to avoid them when she saw them together) and it wasn’t quite this… deep. This needy. “Beca,” Aubrey moaned out, head tilting forward, “I’ve missed you so much.”

And then – to make this entire situation nine metric-fuck-tons weirder – Aubrey kissed her. And not just the friendly peck on the lips that Chloe gave her when she was excited – which she always was, and it always caused her stomach to flutter – but a full on, deep, nearly pornographic kiss.

No one had ever kissed her like this: demanding and wanting and controlling. Aubrey’s hands were in her hair before she realized it, tugging gently on the strands, pulling Beca even closer into Aubrey’s embrace. But all of that was just a fleeting thought, something that Beca barely noticed, because literally nothing compared to the fact that _Aubrey Posen_ was kissing her like she was a band from the fifties.

Seriously. What?

It took nearly a full thirty seconds before Beca realized that she should kiss back, because the likelihood that she would ever be kissed with this much passion again was… low and she wanted this moment to drag out forever. _And_ she didn’t think she’d ever get the chance to kiss Aubrey again, so she went for it before the woman could change her mind, her arms wrapping around Aubrey’s neck.

She jumped up, wrapped her legs around Aubrey’s waist – just like she’d seen in those movies Jesse had made her watch (if only he could see her now, making out with her sworn enemy) – and Aubrey was shoving her against the wall. An arm had moved from her hair and was now cupping her rear, supporting whatever weight wasn’t currently pressed against a wall.

There was a nine-minute minimum of kissing and heavy breathing before anything else happened, Aubrey’s tongue swirling and probing and tasting, her other hand having moved from her hair to the inside of her cotton shirt, nails scraping the flesh of her stomach. And when Aubrey had finally placed that other hand on her ass, supporting her weight fully, the other shoe dropped.

She heard someone entering into the room but didn’t pay it much mind until she heard Aubrey – _Aubrey? Huh?_ – shriek, “Beca!”

Beca’s hands let go of Aubrey’s neck and fell to her sides, head falling against the wall in shock. Beca looked at Aubrey – the one dressed in exercise clothes, still sweaty, the one she remembered seeing a lifetime ago (or so it seemed) – and her jaw dropped in shock. She looked from her Aubrey to the one holding her against a wall, baffled beyond belief.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, and the woman holding her slowly set her down, turning to look at herself. Finally, Beca summoned her voice: “I, uh, I don’t know?”

Her Aubrey looked even more confused than Beca, having completely forgotten about Beca to focus on her seeming twin. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Other Aubrey. “And just who do you think you are, kissing _my_ Beca?”

Beca shook her head, not missing Aubrey’s use of the word of _my_. But she wanted to let Other Aubrey explain before she interjected, because she knew that two Aubrey’s meant twice the glare and twice the cardio.

“Your Beca? She’s _mine_. We’ve been dating for six months, so I’d think twice before you tried to stake your claim on what’s obviously not yours.” Apparently Other Aubrey was just as stubborn and controlling and accusing as Her Aubrey. She found that baffling. Truly baffling. Who could’ve guessed that?

She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but both times she had been claimed as _someone’s_ had stirred her arousal again. And the part about being Other Aubrey’s girlfriend was… interesting, to say the least. Beca didn’t remember it at all, so that was also quite weird. But she didn’t want to think about the implications of that, especially not if it meant missing out on what looked to be an Aubrey-versus-Aubrey showdown.

Her Aubrey sighed deeply, glare softening slightly as she remembered Beca. Her Aubrey shook her head, sweat slicked hair sticking to her skin, said, “That’s not the important part. What _is_ important is who you are, why you look like me, and why you’re here. Explain.” Her Aubrey walked closer to her and grabbed her hand comfortingly.

Which, okay? Since when was Aubrey comforting to her? And why did she like it? And _why_ was Aubrey comforting her? Seriously, what the fuck was going on?

It seemed that the other Aubrey understood that the Beca she had kissed wasn’t _her_ Beca, and so she stepped away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. After that, Other Aubrey stared at Her Aubrey and shrugged. “I walked in here because Beca – my Beca – texted me to come in here.” She sighed dramatically, “I hadn’t seen her in two weeks, because it was Christmas break and we spent the second half of it apart. We always had sex in here after practice, so I didn’t think it was unusual.”

Her Aubrey gaped at Other Aubrey. “Sex?” she gasped out, affronted.

Other Aubrey looked at her weirdly before answering. “Sex, yes. The type that comes from the sexual tension between you two.”

Beca flushed a deep crimson, and Her Aubrey did the same, all the way down their chests. They avoided each other’s gaze, embarrassed.

“Wait, are you two not dating?” Other Aubrey asked, looking at the two of them as they held hands. “Because you’re holding each other’s hands like you are.”

Beca dropped Her Aubrey’s hand immediately, refusing to look at her face for fear of disgust. She didn’t understand her feelings at this point, but she knew that there was something there for her to look at, when she had the time. Like when she didn’t have two Aubrey’s in her life.

Her Aubrey took control of the situation. “You two,” she commanded, pointing at both of them, “come with me. Let’s figure this out somewhere less public.”

They followed her out, Beca in between Her Aubrey and Other Aubrey. She turned her head towards her blonde, asked, “Why did you come back? I figured you’d be off forcing kids to watch their dogs be put down.” The only thing that could possibly help Beca get a grip on the situation was antagonizing Her Aubrey, so she didn’t think twice about her comment.

Her Aubrey frowned, smacked Beca’s back _hard_ with her palm. “What the hell is your problem with me? I’m not evil.”

Beca muttered under her breath to Other Aubrey, “Sure. And my IQ is 180.” Other Aubrey giggled slightly, then squeezed Beca’s hand briefly, causing the brunette to blush prettily.

Her Aubrey didn’t look too pleased at the interaction and answered Beca’s question, hoping to ruin whatever moment Beca and Other Aubrey were having. “I forgot to lock up, Beca. Is that okay with you?”

Beca sighed as they reached Her Aubrey’s car, the two Aubrey’s taking the front seats and her sitting in the back. She let the topic go and prayed for a quiet car ride to where they were going – which she presumed was Aubrey and Chloe’s small little rental house.

She really hoped Chloe wasn’t there, because there were only three possible responses that could come out of the redhead from seeing an extra Aubrey: _Let’s have a threesome, Bree;_ _Let’s have a foursome, Bree;_ or _Why are there two Aubrey’s?_ She wasn’t sure which one was worse – if it was the last one, she’d have to explain how she’d kissed Other Aubrey for nearly ten minutes; the ten most perfect minutes of her life. If it was the first two… well, it would definitely make the rest of the day look normal (but also so hot and Beca trembled slightly at the image in her head).

And it was completely realistic for Chloe to proposition them with a threesome or foursome, because she had asked Beca on at least three occasions to join her and Aubrey (and Beca couldn’t tell if she was serious; she had, at the time, hoped not because having sex with Aubrey hadn’t been something she wanted until fifteen minutes ago). But then again… she’d never get this chance again, most likely.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the two up front bickering about the best way to park the car as they pulled up to the house: Other Aubrey insisted that they should back in for absolutely no reason and Her Aubrey insisted on parking on the street in case Chloe showed up. She let the two of them figure it out, still too in shock to make a decision that had even the tiniest bit of consequence.

Her emotions were a whirlwind of anger, desire and confusion at the moment. She would look at one or both of the Aubreys and receive so many conflicting feelings: anger at Her Aubrey from the yelling earlier, arousal at Other Aubrey for that kiss that changed her entire life, but also whiplash because the emotions were fighting each other but then the confusion would interject, telling her that she was hallucinating and that Aubrey could never want her. Which should make her feel happy – because, remember, sworn enemies and all that – but it _didn’t._ It made her upset that Aubrey wouldn’t want her and who would want Beca when they already had Chloe? And then the confusion would worsen because she wanted Chloe to wrap her in a tight hug and give her one of her perfect kisses and make her feel loved like no one else could.

She was such a mess. She shook her head and mumbled, “Stop,” – to herself more than the women in the front. But they must have heard her because they stopped and just pulled into the driveway all normal like. Beca was glad for it.

Her Aubrey opened her car door and tugged her out, gently, and Beca complied wordlessly, scrubbing away her confusion with her hands. They all walked into the house, thankful that Chloe wasn’t there – yet. Beca knew she didn’t have class at the moment, so she could be back at any time.

Her Aubrey opened the door to the house, and, like the lady she was, let the two of them enter before closing the door shut behind them. Beca immediately walked over to the couch and plopped herself down, Other Aubrey sitting next to her and pulling her into her body. She twisted around to look at the blonde, confused, before she received a smile and Beca felt herself relax. Which was still weird, because Aubrey’s smiles always made her scared and intimidated. Beca let it go and relaxed her body into Other Aubrey’s. It felt second nature to her, like she had done it before – and a Beca out there had, so it wasn’t too surprising, she supposed.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Her Aubrey called out from the kitchen, playing the hostess perfectly. Beca couldn’t say she was surprised by that, as Aubrey – either Aubrey, she was sure – could play whatever part they wanted, be it hostess, teacher, student, daughter, _lover_. When the last idea popped into her mind, she blushed lightly, hoping no one would notice. It was something she was still struggling with, understanding this newfound desire for Her Aubrey, a desire awakened by the Other Aubrey.

Both Beca and Other Aubrey responded in the negative, and Her Aubrey took a seat on the chair that was perpendicular to the couch. Her Aubrey looked less than pleased by how she and Other Aubrey were stuck together, but Beca really didn’t care, at. (Never mind that she knew she did actually care that Aubrey was upset (she always did), she just chose to ignore the feeling. It was easier.)

Beca was the first to say anything. “So, what do I call you two? Because calling you,” she said, pointing to the Aubrey she was nestled against, “Other Aubrey in my mind is cumbersome. And weird.”

Her Aubrey looked at her, eyes flaring with jealousy. “Not any weirder than you _cuddling_ my doppelganger, or _whatever she is._ ”

“Woah, cool down dude. _She’s_ nice to me,” Beca said, “you’re not.”

Her Aubrey huffed angrily at her, eyes drilling into Beca. It made Beca nearly squeak, intimidated, and she clutched Other Aubrey’s arms around her as if they could protect her. She really hated when Aubrey’s eyes looked like that, as if she was Superman and lasers could shoot out of her eyes.

Honestly, sometimes she was surprised that Her Aubrey hadn’t killed her yet.

“Anyways,” Other Aubrey interjected, “You – well, my Beca – always called me Bree. You can call me that.”

Her Aubrey gave a shake of her head. “But Chloe calls me Bree.”

Other Aubrey glared at Her Aubrey, annoyed. “Fine. Be difficult. Call me Aubs, babe, _lover_ , whatever works for you, Beca.” Other Aubrey smirked at Her Aubrey, rubbing her hand up and down Beca’s arm as Her Aubrey glared at Other Aubrey’s actions.

Beca knew she shouldn’t like the way that the two were quasi-fighting over her, but she did. And it only made her confusion more pronounced, manifesting itself on her face in the form of a furrowed brow and a chew of her bottom lip.

She stared at Her Aubrey’s face, noticed her eyes flickering over to her. Beca stared into Aubrey’s green eyes, examining all of the emotions she could see in there; her jealousy was plain to see, and it still felt peculiar that Aubrey was jealous of, well, Aubrey. But it still didn’t make sense to her as to why, because, really, Aubrey was dating _Chloe Beale_ , the only person who was actually perfect on this entire planet. And there was no way Aubrey would break up with Chloe just to be with her – Beca would say no to Aubrey if she did that.

Chloe was too perfect to deserve that.

And she maybe, perhaps, _liked_ Chloe more than she should. This situation was a bit too weird and awkward to navigate for her liking.

Along with the jealousy, Beca could see a bit of hesitation and what looked like _desire_ , both a rare sight to see in Aubrey’s eyes. She wasn’t sure which one was worse, because a hesitant Aubrey meant an Aubrey that was liable to be angry (Aubrey always said hesitation meant weakness, weakness meant failure, and she did not fail). (When Beca had pointed out that Aubrey had failed in the finals last year, Aubrey had actually started throwing stuff at her; high heels to the head had hurt more than she expected.) And the desire… just what the hell could she do with that? She wasn’t going to be a homewrecker, no matter what happened.

Beca shook her mind clear of her thoughts, making a decision on what she should call Other Aubrey. “Aubs. I like that.” Beca turned around slightly, gave Other Aubrey a smile and placed her hand on the one that was stroking her bare arm. Absently, she thought that she probably should have showered before getting beautiful and clean Aubrey all dirty with her sweaty self, but it was too late for that and she was comfy where she was.

Other Aubrey nodded back at her before turning the matter to a more important topic. “How did I get here? What exactly is _here?_ How can I get back?”

Her Aubrey sat back in the chair, hands gripping the armrest. “What did you do before you took advantage of Beca?”

Other Aubrey snorted. “You weren’t being taken advantage of, were you Beca?” Beca nodded her head in agreement and flushed slightly. “That’s what I thought,” Other Aubrey said. “Like I told you before, I got a text from my Beca to meet her in the dance hall. I had just gotten back from my parent’s house and she had gotten back earlier that day, so I’m not sure what could have happened in that time.

“I walked into the room, still dressed from the lunch I’d had with my parents before I left, and when I saw Beca, I couldn’t stop myself. She always looked ravishing after Bellas workouts, and I figured she was just preying on my desires. And then we were kissing and the next thing I know, Beca’s pulling away because my voice is yelling at her but I’m not. And shortly after that, I realized that this Beca wasn’t my Beca.” Other Aubrey let out a breath, mumbled to herself, “I miss her, still.”

Beca nodded along, understanding. “Sooo,” she drawled, “how do we get you back to your, uh, universe? Timeline?” When neither responded to her question, she continued, “Should we just hope for the best?”

Her Aubrey looked affronted at the idea. “We’re not going to hope for anything. We’re going to make sure that _Aubs_ here is going to be back where she came from by tonight.”

Beca smirked at Her Aubrey, feeling more confident. “Why the rush? She’s fun,” she said, relaxing her head against Other Aubrey’s shoulder. It was still so weird how natural it felt to do this with Other Aubrey, when she had quite literally only met her an hour ago. Despite how similar the two Aubreys were, Her Aubrey was so much more uptight, and Beca frowned a bit at the thought. Maybe Her Aubrey would let her hair down a little bit more as their relationship got better. _If_ it got better.

Other Aubrey smirked at Her Aubrey too, but agreed with the other blonde: “Beca and Chloe are probably worried about me, so I’m afraid I’m in agreement with my twin, babe.” Beca didn’t flinch at the nickname – Chloe called her that too much for her to notice anymore.

And it was at that moment that Chloe waltzed into the house, flinging the door open with excitement. “Aubrey, babe, I missed you so much!” she squealed, standing in the doorway. Both Aubrey’s heads perked up and turned towards the front door, which was just a few feet away from the living room. When Chloe noticed there were too Aubreys, Beca could hold back her snort of laughter.

The redhead looked like a mixture between _Christmas came early!_ and _I didn’t accidently take acid, again, right?_ Her reactions were justifiable, Beca knew, but it definitely made Beca feel a bit better that she wasn’t the only one who was a little bit turned on by the idea of two Aubreys, one of whom was dating her (albeit in a different universe, but _still_ ).

“Uhhh, what’s – what’s going on here? Am I dreaming?” Chloe’s mouth turned into an O after she finished her questions, hands dropping down to her sides from where they had been flung up into the air in her excitement to see her girlfriend.

Her Aubrey was the first to answer, Beca and Other Aubrey understanding that the Aubrey that Chloe knew would be the best to explain what had happened. “Yes, Chloe, this is real.” Her Aubrey held up her hand as Chloe made a move to interrupt. “No, we’re not having a threesome or foursome or whatever sexual ideas you’re having right now.”  

It was amusing to see just how spot on Aubrey’s guess was, as Chloe’s mouth formed into a pout, her eyes growing slightly wider as she pleaded for Aubrey to change her mind.

Would it _really_ be that bad of an idea?

But that was beside the point, and Her Aubrey was quick to make sure Chloe knew it. “No, Chloe. I’m not having sex with… _Beca_ and my doppelganger.” Beca sent a dirty look towards Aubrey, unsure if she was being serious or if she was teasing. It hurt a bit, either way.

“Okay, fine, I won’t ask if you found a doppelganger just to fulfill my fantasy. But,” Chloe continued, “why is there a woman that looks exactly like my girlfriend? And – no offense, Beca – why is she cuddling Beca?” She paused to look at Beca, considering. “Why are you cuddling her, Beca? You won’t even let _me_ cuddle you.” She pouted again.

Beca felt mildly sorry for Chloe’s predicament. For someone who liked sex as much as Chloe apparently did, seeing her wildest fantasies this close to fulfillment and not being able to live them out had to be heartbreaking.

Her Aubrey was quick to explain the situation (thankfully omitting the kiss Beca had had with Other Aubrey), ending it with, “And so now we’re trying to figure out how to get _Aubs_ here back to her universe, because her girlfriend Beca is probably worried sick.”

The last part in particular seemed to throw a wrench in Chloe’s thought process. She pointed back and forth between the duo on the couch, Beca having sat up a bit since Chloe came in. It was a few long seconds before Chloe said anything else. “So, what you’re saying is that Aubs is dating Beca? And not me?”

Other Aubrey coughed into her hand. “Well, not exactly.”

“So, you’re not dating Beca?”

“No, I am! I definitely am.” Other Aubrey turned to look at Beca and smiled, pulling the arm around Beca tight again, pulling her in.

“O-o-o-o-kay. Then why did you say ‘not exactly’?”

“I’m dating both of them,” Other Aubrey said, proudly and with certainty. If Her Aubrey had said what Other Aubrey had said, she was certain that she wouldn’t have gotten through it without a blush or a stammer or whatever.

“You’re what?!” Her Aubrey exploded, eyebrows jumping up and down her forehead, having vaulted out of the chair. “That is – that is _wrong._ You can’t date _two_ people at once. Love doesn’t work like that.”

Other Aubrey didn’t look shocked or offended at all by the reaction, something Beca was quite certain would happen with that type of bombshell. But Beca had kinda been expecting it – the way she had hinted at it earlier when she said Beca _and_ Chloe would be worried sick. People only said that about parents and lovers – not friends.

In fact, Other Aubrey was _grinning_ from ear to ear. “Who said three people couldn’t be together romantically?”

“Wait, all three of you are dating each other? Like individually and together?” Chloe asked incredulously.

Other Aubrey nodded smugly.

Okay, _that_ was not what she had expected. How in the world did that work? It was so far-fetched that Beca scoffed loudly.

Other Aubrey placed a kiss to her temple and Beca blushed. “You were quite resistant to the idea when I proposed it, Beca. Chloe was all in immediately.” Other Aubrey wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the redhead and it caused Chloe’s cheeks to pinken slightly – something Beca had never seen. She stared, entranced at the beauty on Chloe’s face. She really couldn’t get enough of Chloe.

When Other Aubrey’s words sunk in, Beca gasped. “You mean that you – you, Aubrey – instigated all of this?” Beca looked at Other Aubrey, then Chloe, then Her Aubrey, then back again.

“I think you can tell that I’m a little bit different than your Aubrey, Beca, Chloe.” Other Aubrey smirked again, shaking her hair out and tucking her feet underneath her. “I’m a little bit more open, not quite so conservative. _And_ I’m a better kisser.”

Her Aubrey looked affronted at the last insinuation, seeming to break out of her quick stupor as she slumped back in the chair for probably the least significant part of the conversation. Which was unusual for Aubrey, since she was always so sharp and pointed. “I don’t believe that,” she huffed.

“Beca, who do you think is the better kisser? Me? Or Bree?”

Beca slipped off the couch and onto the hard floor at the base of the couch, hitting the rug with her head. “Ow!” she moaned, clutching the back of her head. She rolled on the ground for a few seconds, embellishing the pain in hopes that she’d avoid the question that had caused her to fall off the couch in astonishment at the sheer boldness of the question. When she had finally stopped flopping on the floor, she looked up only to see Other Aubrey grinning at her, not intending on letting her out of the question.

“How in the world would I know?” She looked at Other Aubrey, hoping she would understand to _not_ tell Chloe.

But she didn’t. “We kissed,” Other Aubrey pointed back and forth between Beca and herself. “It was a _great_ kiss. She kisses exactly like my Beca! It’s why I didn’t notice even after ten minutes.”

Chloe gaped and let out a sound – something Beca could only identify as jealousy mixed with frustration. “You – you – and you, Beca, kissed. And you,” she swiveled to point her finger at Her Aubrey, “failed to mention that.” Chloe stopped, then plopped down on the couch on the other side of where Beca had been sitting, looking down at the brunette. “Well? Who’s better?”

 “I haven’t kissed Aubrey! How would I know?” Beca wailed out.

“Well, you’ve certainly kissed one of them. Why not the other?” Chloe bit out.

Beca reeled back, crawling on her hands until she hit Her Aubrey’s chair with her back. “I – I – I don’t know? I – uhm – what was the question?”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “I _said_ , since you’re so fond of kissing _Aubreys_ , why don’t you try them both? Tell us which one’s really the better kisser.”

“Uh – well,” Beca stammered, entirely unprepared for a rousingly jealous Chloe Beale. She craned her neck to look at Her Aubrey. “H-help?”

Her Aubrey just shrugged her shoulders, apparently too afraid of the spitfire staring at Beca. Beca took a quick glance at Other Aubrey, noticed the way her lips were curled back smugly as she stared at the carnage she had wrought.

Her Aubrey was nothing near this manipulative or devious – Her Aubrey was just a cold-hearted, unapologetic bitch. Most of the time. And right now was one of those times when it wasn’t _Most of the time_ , since she was completely cowed by her girlfriend – which was also a freaky sight to behold.

“Now, _Be-ca._ You kissed a woman you didn’t even know, so why not kiss one that you do know?” Beca clutched onto Her Aubrey’s leg like a lifeline, begging for protection from that glare and that suddenly wicked tongue – and not wicked in a good way, like Other Aubrey’s had been. “I’m waiting Beca Mitchell.”

Beca stood up abruptly, unsure of why she would do something so easily – until she looked at Chloe’s fuming face and remembered. She turned around to face Her Aubrey, asked, “Aubrey…? Is this – is this okay with you? Because I’m… I’m not sure?”

Her Aubrey gave a slow, hesitant nod, so small that Beca wouldn’t have seen it had she not been staring intently at the woman.

Beca’s stare turned doubtful and her voice became firmer. “You can’t be serious. She’s loaning you out like a piece of meat!”

The blonde shook her head _no_ , eyes moving away from Beca’s guiltily. “She’s not.”

The brunette looked even more confused at the response. “She literally commanded us to kiss, dude.”

“We’ve – uh – we’ve talked about you before.”

“Talked about me? Like _I’m_ the piece of meat?”

Chloe interjected here, seemingly impatient. “Beca. I’m not kidding. Kiss her. Another word that doesn’t start the phrase ‘My Aubrey is a better kisser’, and I will personally see to it that you’re doing cardio for the rest of your life.” Still, Beca hesitated. “The _rest of your life_ , Beca.”

Beca gulped, slowly leaned down until she was face to face with her enemy – former enemy? It was a bit confusing on where they stood at the moment. “Is this okay, Aubrey?” Beca murmured against Her Aubrey’s lips, could feel the woman’s breath hit hers in return.

Another small nod, and then Aubrey was leaning into Beca, pressing their lips together in a shy kiss. If kissing the other Aubrey had been passion and desire, then this kiss was indecisive, tentative, _exploratory._ It was everything she could have hoped for in a kiss from Aubrey, _Her Aubrey_ , so tender and Beca’s heart melted.

And then Beca’s mouth was forced open as a tongue – _Aubrey’s tongue_ – forced itself into her mouth and Aubrey’s arms wrapped themselves around her waist and suddenly she was stumbling into Aubrey’s lap, knees between Aubrey and the arms of the comfy chair. Despite their positions, Aubrey made it clear that she was in control, her teeth nipping the soft flesh of Beca’s lower lip, scraping it.

When Beca paused to take a breath, because air was something her body needed more than Aubrey (she vehemently disagreed with her body on this one), Chloe was standing there behind her, a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. “Well?” Chloe asked, voice a bit strangled.

“I – I’m well – uh the question is – pretty?”

Chloe smirked slightly, seemingly having gotten over her earlier anger rather quickly. “Is that all you have to say? Should I be getting the treadmill ready, now?”

Beca was brisk in her response. “What was I supposed to say? I, uh, forgot…” she trailed off, embarrassed. When she noticed the grin on Chloe’s and both Aubreys face’s, she frowned. “I’m sorry, was I supposed to remember things after we kissed?”

Chloe shook her head happily, for whatever reason elated that Beca liked kissing Aubrey. “Just say ‘My Aubrey is a better kisser.’”

Beca nodded, “Uh, yeah – that. My Aubrey is a better kisser. That. That thing.”

If Chloe had been smiling before, her smile was positively on fire now, beaming in a way Beca had never seen before. The redhead turned around, grin now smug as she looked at the other Aubrey. “Well, would you look at that? I guess it’s decided.”

Other Aubrey leaned forward on the couch, elbows resting on her knees. “You know, you could be a judge too, Red. If you wanted to be.” Her eyes had turned smoky, suggestive and Chloe giggled a bit.

“I wish, Aubs, but I don’t think Bree would approve of it.”

Her Aubrey, for the first time in a bit, spoke: “I wouldn’t. _This_ Chloe belongs to _This Earth’s_ Aubrey, which is me. She’s not for you. Plus,” Aubrey added, making a face, “wouldn’t your _girlfriends_ have an issue with this? Kissing their duplicates – doppelgangers – or whatever our relationship is.”

Other Aubrey sighed. “You’re probably right, Bree.” Beca realized she was still sitting on Aubrey’s lap, her legs wrapped around Aubrey’s waist – something she definitely did not remember doing. She moved to get up, but Aubrey pulled tighter, looking at her with need and longing.

God, this entire situation was- well, bonkers. Her best friend had just encouraged her, rather forcefully, to make out with her girlfriend and compare her to a different universe’s version of her.

This day truly couldn’t get more bizarre.

“Okay, great and all, but what do we do with you?” Beca asked, turning around in Her Aubrey’s lap to point at Other Aubrey.

Other Aubrey let a puff of air out, stretched on the couch luxuriously – just like Chloe did after a nap, all cat-like. A Cheshire grin appeared on her lips as she spoke: “I think my work here is done. Lilly?”

Beca looked around, confused, before she saw Lilly appear out of thin air. She yelped in surprise. “Jesus, Lilly, what the fuck? Where the fuck did you come from?” Beca leaned into Her Aubrey, trying to get as far away from the stealthy woman as she could.

Lilly muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like, “I sacrificed my sister to be here.”

And Beca had nothing to say to that, so she just stared blankly at the woman.

Other Aubrey stood up with purpose, walking over to Lilly and grabbing her hand. “I hope you three work it out like I did with my girls. Have fun!” she exclaimed, winking at them suggestively as she blew a kiss, and then she was gone, disappearing along with Lilly into thin air.

When Beca recovered from watching two women _disappear into thin air_ , she looked around, questioned, “I’m not crazy, right? Like I didn’t just see Aubrey disappear into nothing? Because I think I might be hallucinating.”

She heard Aubrey’s response directly into her ear as the woman rested her chin on Beca’s shoulder. “No, that just happened. That actually just happened.” Aubrey sounded as dumbfounded as Beca felt.

At that, Chloe turned to look at the two of them, perched together on the chair and raised her eyebrows, mouth curving into a seductive grin. “So, what should we do tonight? Because I’ve got a few ideas.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Beca groaned.

Aubrey looked at Chloe, a hard look on her face. “Let’s talk, first. I think we might need to clear a few things up. Right, Beca?”

Beca nodded along, the proximity of the blonde doing weird, yet still unexpected, and completely desirable things to her insides.


End file.
